Crazy Girl
by Megan-Winter
Summary: Zach and Cammie get in a fight concerning broken promises. What will Zach do to make it up to Cammie? Slight song-fic. DISCLAIMED: I own no rights. Two-shot. Dedicated to: Danceing In The Rain, who guessed correctly.  :
1. Chapter 1

**So… I seem to be in the mood for writing song-fic variations. Please let me know what you think. This will be continued in another chapter, from Cammie's point of View.**

**mw**

Zachary Goode was frustrated. The only reason he had accepted the mission was the guarantee that he wouldn't have to leave before his anniversary. Now, because of a change in the behavior of a weapons manufacturer, Zach would have to leave the day before the day of his one-year anniversary. Cammie was never going to never forgive him; he promised that they would always be together on their anniversary, May fifth.

On top of missing the day itself, Zach was at a loss of what to get Cammie. He had been looking for over a month now, browsing jewelry stores, tech stores, and flower stores. Hell, Zach even sacrificed himself to Macey, begging her for help on what the perfect gift would be. He sat through a lecture on anniversary gifts and traditions, but none of them felt good enough. Cammie wasn't just any girl, and just any present would never do. Now on top of the pressure Zach felt for giving a gift that he could personally give her, he had to find something to compensate for his absence.

May Fourth – Day of Zach's Departure

I told Cammie last night. She was furious with me, and I don't blame her. We had our first big fight; I ended up sleeping on the couch. The worst part of the whole ordeal was her tears, which came when the reality of what was happening hit her. I don't know what hurt her worse, my broken promise or the fact that we were fighting. I can handle her anger, but I can't handle her tears. I didn't sleep well at all last night, not because of the couch, which was pretty comfy compared to some of the places I've had to sleep on missions, but because Cammie and I have never gone to bed angry at each other. That was one lesson we've both learned; make peace while you can, because you might not get a chance to make peace later.

I finally got off the couch at five-thirty, the time Cammie and I usually go running together. When she didn't appear by six, I got into the truck we shared. I figured I might as well search for a gift for her before I had to leave tonight. After twenty minutes of silence, I decided to turn the radio on. Within the first few chords I knew I listening to whatever station Cammie had last played; this song was distinctively country, Cammie's favorite, and not my choice of hard rock. I kept it playing, torturing myself with memories of her. I listened to the words, and as the song progressed, I had to pull to the side of the road. This song was my feelings exactly, it captured my thoughts and put then to words. When the song was over, I looked over to the passenger side, where Cammie should be, and saw wildflowers growing all along the bank. I saw Cammie's favorites; wild honeysuckle, wild roses, Black-Eyed Susan's, sunflowers, Tiger Lilies, and Queen Anne 's lace. I suddenly knew what I wanted to get Cammie. I knew that I couldn't take away the pain of what happened last night, and what will happen in the next days, but I can show her how much I love her.

**mw**

**Any guesses for what song could be have been playing? I will dedicate this story to anyone who guesses correctly. I will admit that this will be very hard; I give no hints in the story itself. I will give these hints; it is country, it is popular now (American Country Countdown, for this past week, 6/20/2011), and is sung by a man, who is part of a band.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to: Danceing In The Rain**

**A special thanks to: GallagherGirl530, broken but not shattered, H20polochick, Zammie242, nancy luvs u, and clarinetto14. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Hello! Sorry this took so long; I haven't been home in two (?) weeks. This is written in third person, opposed to Zach's first person point of view. Enjoy!**

**mw**

When Cammie woke up on the morning of May fifth, she felt an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach. Something was wrong, and in her half-asleep stage, she couldn't quite pin-point what it was. She rolled over, towards her husband, but only felt the cool sheets. Zach. Zach was gone. All the memories of the past several days came rushing back.

Cammie rolled back to her side of the bed, and curled into a ball in the warmth. The tears came, as did the body-wrenching sobs. She tried to tell herself it was just hormones, or stress, but she knew the truth. Zach had left her, alone, today, on their anniversary. All for a mission that could easily kill him. So, instead of spending the day in bed with her incredibly sexy husband, Cammie would spend it alone, sitting around, waiting for a call from either Zach, or the director.

At noon, Cammie got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt Zach had left lying on a chair. It was big, and old, and worn, but Cammie loved it. It smelled like Zach, like soap and musk, a scent that was all his own.

Cammie walked out to the kitchen, planning to grab a glass of milk and pop-tarts. When she entered, she was surprised. On the table sat a single place setting, a vase of wildflowers, and an envelope. On the outside was a short note.

_ Gallagher Girl-_

_ There is fresh orange juice in the fridge, pancakes in the microwave (don't worry about how long to cook them; just press start), and butter and syrup on the counter by the sink. I thought you would enjoy a well-cooked meal today of all days. Lunch and dinner are in the fridge also, in containers with directions for heating written on them. _

_ -Love, Zach _

Cammie followed his instructions, getting the breakfast ready, and trying not to cry at how sweet he was. He knew she was a terrible cook, something she inherited from her mother. When Cam finished eating the delicious breakfast, she put my dishes in the dish washer and sat back down at the table, to open the envelope. Inside was a blank cd. Cammie walked over to the cd player in the living room and put it in. She sank down to the floor as she listened.

_Baby why you wanna cry?_

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do_

We're gonna have a fight or two

_But I ain't ever changing my mind_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

_I wouldn't last a single day_

_I'd probably just fade away_

_Without you I'd lose my mind_

_Before you ever came along_

_I was living life all wrong_

_The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

_Like crazy, girl_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

_Like crazy_

_Crazy girl_

_Like crazy_

_Crazy girl_

The song ended, and Cammie assumed it was over. She got up to turn off the radio and retreat to her bed and try to stay angry at Zach, but as she reached for the power button, the next tracked started playing. It was a voice recording. It was Zach

Happy anniversary, Cammie. I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now, but I hope you know how much I could be. If I hadn't already agreed to going on this mission, I would be home with you right now, with you in my arms. Having you angry at me, Cam, is the worst thing that has ever happened to be. Not being with you, to celebrate our first year together, as Mr. and Mrs., is killing me, because there is nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm sorry we fought, I'm sorry that we parted with you angry at me. It shouldn't be like this, with us apart on a day as special as today. I love you, my Gallagher Girl, and I will see you soon.

Her hand was frozen over the power button, and his voice still rung in her ears. Cammie knew that Zach loved her, and she knew that she would be waiting for him as soon as her got home. In the meantime, she would play the cd on repeat, and plan how she should prove to him how much she loved him.

**mw**

**This was kind of blah. I am currently exhausted, and that is what I am going to credit the suck-ish-ness on. I wanted to include a couple of things but I just couldn't get it to come together well. I may do a rewrite of this whole story, but that depends on if I can straighten it out. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. And if you have any songs that you think could make an interesting short-ish story, please feel free to send them to me and I will do my best to write a story based on them. **

**As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Love, Megan Winter [;**


End file.
